


Hush little baby your safe and sound in my arms

by HeroofOlympus24



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Damian Wayne, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, Oops i broke the fluff thermometer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofOlympus24/pseuds/HeroofOlympus24
Summary: Bruce rubbed his temples these kids were giving him grey hairs"Would someone like to explain to me why my 10 year old son is an infant
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 29
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne was lost for words

Yes you heard it the worlds greatest detective, thee dark night , the Batman himself was lost for words.

Bruce rubbed his temple these kids were giving him grey hairs " Would someone like to explain to me why me 10 year old son is now an infant"

"Well you see B we found the witch and Demon over here decided to jump in and attack then the bitch cast a spell on him and I think you know the rest" His second eldest said sheepishly.

His son , Damian, his baby boy was now a baby....  
a fucking baby

What was he going to do?

Was it Permanent ?

What if Talia finds out she'd take him away... well try to 

-Stop he was panicking 

Bruce felt frustration creep up his throat

"One night, Jason I ask you to keep an eye on your brothers and look what happens" he growls out.

Jason's eyes flash in anger "So it's my fault now isn't it always putting the blame on your fucked up son"-

Bruce cuts him off "I wasn't trying to say it was your Jason"

" Piss off " Jason snarled with his signature bitch face on 

"Language Master Jason" Alfred reprimanded wait when did he get here

"Sorry Alfie " Jason mumbled at least having the decency to look ashamed

As if on que Damian decided to announce his presence with piercing wail  
all three heads swivelled in his direction, it was only then Bruce realised Tim was the one Uncomfortably holding the shrieking, naked baby at arms length looking uncomfortable.

"So," Tim said "What are we going to do ?" looking at Damian with a mixture of uncertainty and awe.

"I'll call Zantanna in the morning to see if she can do something about this" Bruce said gesturing to the Baby who had calmed down

Bruce took a moment to look at his son . Damian was tiny with chubby round cheeks and the smallest button nose tinted with pink, he stared up at him with big green eyes framed with thick lashes and his raven black hair stuck up in all directions.

Bruce's heart swelled at the sight this is what Damian looked like as a baby. His chest grew tight as he imagined this baby his baby going through brutal league training.

Bruce was no fool he knew the way the league of assassins worked. He saw the whip marks that scared Damian's back. When he asked Damian about it his son replied "Tt father I was weak I failed I deserved it"

No he didn't no one deserved to be tortured like that .

For the first time that day Bruce felt hope maybe he could give is son the childhood he deserved.

This was is seconded chance and he was not going to waste it

everything were going to be fine

The beautiful moment was ruined by Tim's girlish shriek followed by

"Oh my god Demon pissed on me!" 

Then Damian began to wail again, followed by Jason's Hysterical laughter.

Bruce sighed 

Let him rephrase that things would be mostly fine


	2. Splish ,Splash , Splosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gives Dami a bubble bath. Tim is still sour over being peed on and Damian loves to see Tim suffer

Once the commotion died down Alfred cleared his throat

"Master Bruce and I will go and purchase the baby items while we're gone I expect Master Jason to bathe Damian" The elderly man asked

"Why is no one doing anything Bruce's Demon pissed on me does no one care" A flustered Tim cried.

Everyone ignored him.

"I feel so unloved, Betrayed by my own family-

"And Master Timothy I also would recommend that you bathe" Alfred cut him of  
Bruce hesitantly looked at Damian who was wrapped in a robin cape sitting on Bruce's hip and then back and Jason before painfully handing him over 

"Relax old man I won't kill the baby brat" Jason snorted "And what are you doing to your face you look constipated.

"I'm trying to smile" Bruce indignantly huffed.

"Master Bruce let's get going" Alfred then proceeded to drag Bruce out before the man could change his mind.

It took a while for Jason to adjust to holding Damian the kid was so small and fragile  
as if one little touch could break him and Jason was too used to breaking things

'Everything you touch breaks'

Shut up

"Well guess it's just me, you and replacement now squirt" Jason smirked pushing the  
insecure thoughts to the back of his mind and looked down at the baby whose little face was twisted into a baby version of the bat-glare 

Jason sniggered fuck what everyone else said he believed his siblings were made for his entertainment and that was final.

Tim had already gone into the manor to wash off and with that he adjusted the sill glaring bundle of joy and made his way to Damian's bedroom.

Jason had never once entered Damian's room he wondered if it looked like a torture chamber with the brat you could never be too sure.

Surprisingly, it was not. The room was organised and tidier than a normal 10 year olds.  
Not that Damian was a normal 10 year old it's a miracle that he's even functioning after being raised by Talia and Ra's 

*Flashback*  
Jason Todd was walking down the halls in one off the rare moments of free time that he got. Muscles screaming in agony from the brutal training

Damn these league people definitely don't hold back 

It was the harsh crack of a whip that caught his attention, so naturally he followed  
it the sounds becoming more audible the closer he got 

He braced himself and put one a stoic face he couldn't afford to be weak

They didn't tolerate weaknesses

All of that went out of the window when he saw what was going on in that room

A child

A goddamn baby

Being held up forced to stand up straight while those men... 

no monsters 

flogged him

Jason's blood boiled he couldn't stand this he hated absolutely loathed the scum that hurt children, the innocent 

After being victim to it for years on crime alley 

when they'd hold him down and force him to-

No don't think about it

When he'd put on the mask he'd sworn to protect the innocent to stop that from happening

But what was the point in locking them up in cells they'd either escape or be set free  
it's best to get rid of them make the world a little less fucked up.

Jason shoved the man onto the floor 

"Stop what the fuck are you doing you bastard" He yelled in rage

the man didn't reply

"Jason enough!" said a smooth voice that Jason knew all too well the figure stepped out of the shadows

"Talia" Jason seethed "What the hell are you doing"

" Punishing a failure, a disappointment isn't that right my heart"

The little boy flinched slightly and let out a small " yes mama "

Talia stepped towards the boy with a soft expression and reached her hand out as if to caress his face then backhanded him with such force the child would have fell if not for the assassins holding him up right.

Jason gaped

"It's mother from now on" Talia said emotionlessly

"H-he's your son Talia how could you"

Talia tutted "Compassion and coddling is for the weak Jason"

"Resume the lashing"

The man Jason shoved stood up right and and made his way towards the boy who tensed up

"No he's had enough " Jason said putting himself between the man and the child

Talia had an expression of disdain on her beautiful features " You show too much mercy boy" and with that she walked off her goons following her.

Which left him and the little boy alone

How do you deal with kids?

Should he comfort him?

God what if he starts crying

"Hey you okay kid" he mentally scolded himself of course he's not okay

The kid looked up at him with a wary sort of guarded expression 

"Do not patronise me I am well also I am not a child I just turned four" he proudly said with a lisp sticking his nose up in the air 

"Are you sure you Just got whipped"

"I am aware" the brat remarked " I am headed to my chambers now"

He made his way to the door Jason grabbed his arm and as if on instinct the boy's fist connected to his nose with a sickening crack

"Ahh fuck is this the thanks I get for saving your scrawny ass" Jason hissed

"Tt street rat" the brat said and strode out

*End of flashback*

Jason smiled at the memory even if the situation wasn't the best it was still his first time meeting Damian.

Jason opened the door leading to the bathroom then stopped in his tracks 

Should he wash him in the bathtub or was it too big ?

Would he fit in the sink?

How the hell do you even wash a baby?

After a while Jason had it figured out

He set Damian the bathtub gently, supporting the back off his head.  
Damian loved it he kept on reaching out for the bubbles in wonder, cooing and splashing Jason .

Chuckling Jason blew some bubbles into his face . Damian made a strange sound.

Jason stared dumbfounded at the baby

Did he just squeal?

Yes he did and something about it made Jason want to pick Damian up and cuddle him to his chest and never let - What the fuck is this family doing to him

Cruse you Dick You've made me soft Jason thought.

He looked at Damian to see him grasp a handful of bubbles and bring it to his mouth.

Jason took his Phone out and managed to catch the moment

He snorted at Damian's face the baby looked in dignified and sent a look of betrayal at the bubbles.

He was definitely Bruce's son 

"That didn't taste so nice did it bud" he said grinning as he wiped his baby brothers face

Never in his life would he have thought he'd be bathing Damian and actually enjoying it.

Jason proceeded to gently scrub the rest of Damian's body with whatever soap babies used.

and then moved onto the hair he lathered it up with Johnson's baby shampoo, his calloused fingers carefully massaging it into the babies scalp.

Washing the shampoo out was the hard bit Damian wouldn't stop moving and didn't let Jason cover his eyes properly.

"Damnit Dami stop!"

He obviously didn't stop.

Soon Damian was sparkling clean and Jason wrapped him up in a fluffy towel and cuddled him

"Who a clean little man Damian is, yes you are yes you are" Jason cooed

"I'm not interrupting anything am I " an amused voice said from the doorway.

Jason felt his face grow hot and turned to see Bruce failing to hide a smile

"I left some some diapers and clothes for him feel free to choose "

"Wait I ain't putting a diaper on him B no way in hell" Jason said still embarrassed.

"Fine Alfred will do it "

As if one que the man in question stepped in Alfred gave Jason and Damian a warm smile.

"Was everything alright Master Jason"

"Yeah Alfie it was fine" 

Alfred took Damian from him and powdered his little butt

Meanwhile Jason looked at the various onesies splayed out on the bed

Jason picked up the fluffy batman one with little bat ears and all and watched as Alfred put it on Damian

Jason picked Damian up at watched as Damian grumpily snuggled up against his chest.

Dick was going to be so jealous 

The kid had his index finger in his small had and smiled up at him with gleaming green eyes

Something pulled at Jason's heartstrings the kid was actually cute no scratch that he was adorable.

Damian Tugged his finger towards him and bit down hard

"You little shit!" Jason yelped

he could imagine Damian saying "Tt street rat" like he did all those years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww wasn't that cute lol baby Dami is a savage  
> For all of you wondering I will be continuing this story


	3. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it's been a while hope you enjoy this chapter

Tim felt awkward around baby Damian I mean they don't have the best relationship

So Tim did the easiest thing he avoided him. He felt kind off ridiculous about it   
but the truth was when Damian had first come to live with them he had felt threatened. 

It wasn't just the fact that Damian had tried to murder him on multiple occasions,he   
was Bruce's biological son, the perfect solider. Bruce didn't need Tim anymore, he was no use to him anymore.

The only reason he had become robin was because Batman needed one after all,  
Robin was the light to batman's darkness. Not Tim he was just the poor substitute of the dead son. 

The most painful part back then, was when Bruce would forget who he was speaking to and his stoic, cold mask would disappear giving him a glimps of the the man he once was, but then he'd remember that he wasn't Jason and he'd go back to resenting him.

That was just the first year then Tim had started to grow on the old bat and became aware of his love language and then he'd made the teen titans, gained an older brother and a sort of father. 

Then the demon came. After his arrival things began to get worse Bruce died, Damian had tried to kill him, and Dick gave away robin. Everything he worked for gone down the drain given to some self entitled, ignorant, little brat.

Back then Tim thought Damian was a home wrecker and a stain on the robin mantle.

They both hated eachother but that changed after Damian's death. Tim had  
realised what he was missing out on all that he wanted as a child was a little brother and he had one right in front of him.

(maybe slightly different to what he had imagined)

Now it was safe to say they were one better terms.

Tim was walking towards his room when pricing wails assaulted his ears

Honestly, he should've just ignored it he had no idea what drove him towards the source of the noise.

Now he was standing at Bruce's door in the middle of the night watching him trying to calm down the mewling little gremlin in his arms. It truly was a amusing sight   
Bruce who hadn't even been a father to a baby for a day was looking as if he had been doing it for nights on end.

Tim cleared his throat 

"Um Bruce I can take him of your hands for a while if you'd like" 

what the hell was he doing?

Bruce looked up at him with his eyebrows creasing "Are you sure that you can handle him Tim"

Tim eternally rolled his eyes Bruce was already having attachment issues

"Yes B I'm sure"

Bruce then handed over the still crying boy to Tim

The young detective felt like facepalming what had he done so much for avoiding the baby.

He felt kind of unsure on how to hold a crying baby, or just any baby eventually he settled him on his hip one arm around his hip and the other on his diapered bottom.

Tim bounced Damian on his hip whispering sweet nothings. Once he got to his room he put Damian on his cheast rubbing his back

"What's wrong akhi" one of the few words he knew in arabic

Damian cries quietend a little at the shows of affections

"Shh it's okay Dami, it's okay big brothers gotcha" Tim repeated kissing his little brothers nose.

Damian hiccuped looking up at Tim's face in something akin to wonder he reached up with one pudgy hand and started touching his face 

His grabby little fingers took hold of Tim's nose and pulled at it

Tim feigned an offended look but beamed when Damian let out a toothless giggle and slapped his face, he got the same results.

Obviously the little snots idea of fun involved hitting Tim's face but it kept him happy so Tim complied

A short while after abusing Tim's face Alfred came up with a warm bottle of formula milk

"I'll feed him Alfie" Tim said

"Very well master Tim" Alfred replied

Damian began sucking the nipple of the bottle as Tim rocked him back and forth at one point even trying to snatch the bottle out of Tim's grasp

Hmm figured he'd be the independent type of baby Tim thought

Turns out warm milk makes Damian sleepy. The older robin checked the time it was very late and he's kept Damian away from Bruce for too long he probebly wanted   
his son back.

Tim cautiously stood up with Damian sleeping in his arms praying that he wouldn't wake up

He crept into Bruce's room noticing how the man lit up at the sight of his son.  
Bruce took Damian from Tim and layed him down on his cheast looking down at him with such adoration 

When Tim felt a pang in his heart he instantly felt guilty he was such a selfish idiot at times and besides he was intruding on Bruce's speacial moment with his son he turned around to head out and stop bothering the pair.

"Where are you going Timmy?" Bruce called out 

"Come join us son" Bruce patted the spot next to him on the bed

Grinning Tim climbed in snuggling Bruce

"Goodnight boys I love you both" Bruce said

That night Tim fell asleep with a smile on his face his heart feeling lighter than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Damian are so similar with their insecurities their relationship is by far one of my favourites

**Author's Note:**

> Hi constructive criticism is welcomed  
> Next chapter bubble bath with Jason


End file.
